regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Gnomes, Tomes
, Rockwave & Hillsborough]] Recap Day 121 (1510-11-29) (continued) Roc Peak. Brad Barbo sneaks into a Mountain Giant's cave. He is spotted and a Giant rolls a bolder into him. The second bolder misses. Brad flees the cave towards the party. Gerald Knott makes an audio illusion of an army. The Mountain Giants heads back into the cave and doesn't follow the Captain. The party camps under Gerald's "Leomund's Tiny Hut" spell. 3 hours into their rest they see a band of Hobgoblins with a group of human slaves. The party decide to save the slaves. The party leave the Tiny Hut, dispelling it, then sneak up on the hobgoblins. Gerald hides in Brad's backpack, then casts Fireball at the Hobgoblins, taking out the entire front group. Only 6 hobgoblins remain. The party move in to kill the rest of the hobgoblins, some flee with slave hostages. 2 Hobgoblins flee the battle, and 4 slaves are alive and free. One of the slaves says they are Kel Gray of Clydesdale, and the party will be rewarded. Brad and Gerald Knott collects the animals. The party head for Clydesdale Day 122 (1510-11-30) Everyone arrives in Clydesdale and arrive there the next night. They go to Kel Gray's estate. The family is very happy to see Kel Gray back. Locke is rewarded with the magical 2-handed sword "Greybane". Gerald is given the name of the wizard in Hillsborough he can trade spells with. Midori gets a goat. Brad gets some new clothes. The party rest in the feast overnight. Day 123 (1510-12-01) Over breakfast, Brad gives Kel Gray a quest to find him some sneaking boots. The party borrow the Gray family carriage and travel to Hillsborough. Day 124 (1510-12-02) Gerald visits Scarlet Sorcery and gets given 3 spells to learn. Counterspell, Locate Object & Dragonbreath. Midori sacrifices her goat to Voraci. She is gifted great strength. But also a message. :"The Time is coming Soon where I'll Call upon You for a very Specific Task. Be Ready. Be Prepared." speaks Voraci. Brad goes to make a connection to Efra, but his sea shanty isn't very good. He then makes a promise to Efra that he'll solo a giant to impress her. Day 128 (1510-12-06) Brad then heads to some thieves and arranges to get some poison to use on the giants. He cheats the alchemist Gerald tries to make contact with Dorbaff / Guam. His finds when his owl appears has changed color. Brad wants to poison the Giant on his own, so gets Gerald to cast invisibility on him, then he goes into the giant's cave alone. He finds a male giant. He walks up to the sleeping giant and goes to stab the poison into the giant. He stabs the giant then invisibility fails. Brad hides while the poison takes hold, then he jumps on the giant's back and kills him. Brad then cuts of the Giant's Penis to present as bounty to the Sheriff, Kel Nancy. Brad is given a block of gold. Meanwhile in town, Locke gives Greybane to Midori, and they spar outside. Brad pays back the alchemist 100 gold. Day 129 (1510-12-07) The party set out back to the giant's cave and look for the tomb from the tome. A giant inside attacks the party and the party fight back and kills the giant. Gerald's changed owl scouts on ahead and spots 2 smaller giant coming their way. The party kill them both. The party explore the cave and see a bone pile. Gerald casts detect magic and finds nothing. The party then save a Dwarf inside the cave. Midori prays over the dead snake and feels coldness, from the negative material plane, the feeling of necromancy that her goddess Voraci finds repugnant. Gerald casts "Leomund's Tiny Hut" and the party rest inside. Gerald, using prestidigitation, gets a potato for the Dwarf they rescued. Day 130 (1510-12-08) Brad throws a rock at the bone snake and nothing happens. Locke insists there must be a puzzle to solve and walks close to it. The snake attacks Locke. Category:Gnomes, Tomes & Catacombs Episodes